The invention relates to a method of classifying and identifying an object with the aid of a Doppler radar system, wherein a video signal is first generated by means of coherent signal processing, at least the tracking data of position and changes in position are determined from the video signal for the object, and classification is effected with the aid of the tracking data. The invention also relates to the use of such a method.
With the aid of a Doppler radar system, it is possible, based on the radar echo signal and the tracking data determined therefrom, particularly position and changes in position, to classify and/or identify an object that reflects radar waves.
An object can be classified on the basis of its size and its spatial position, and/or changes in position. In this classification, the distinction can be made between, for example, aircraft (which for purposes herein includes satellites), land vehicles and stationary targets. The foregoing classifications can be further subdivided into subcategories referred to herein as identification.
The resolution capacity and reliability of known classification and identification methods are essentially a function of the aperture of the radar antenna and the type of radar system, such as pulse-modulated Doppler radar or continuous-wave (c.w.) radar.